boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Simonyoshi64/Myster
-A setence that Myster may say. (Sorry if my english is bad, i actauly come from France, so...) - Normal= - Battle= }} |title = The Mysteliate(s) Master |firstapp = |allegiance = |theme = Paper Mario Color Splash - Iggy Battle |health = 600,000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 6 |xp = ? |pp = ? }} Myster Myster is the Mysteliate master, basicly he use mysteliates but in his own way.Myster have a yellow skin and wear a Deep orange shirt, a Reddish brown pants, also wear a "Honorbreaker" hat and have a "Nervous" face. ; On first thoughts, he could be named Mysteliater but instand he prefer being called Myster for his personal reasons; using mysteliates as his own advantage, infact he is able to jump on them, sit on them, attack with them and he can even counter the attacks of any mysteliates! As long he have his mysteliates with him,he is scared of anything. He is serious,quite nervous, polit, supsicious and he is trying his best to protect the king so he can be a trustful master. Backstory 3 years earlier, he wanted to be a master too, but he had any skills and any weapons. So he decide to go on a adventure, somewhere, in the lands of draco, he didn't knew where he went, but all he wanted to know is, what he is really good at? During his adventure, he met a Basic Mysteliate, but he was being quickly attacked by 3 noobs exactly, all he got was a mysteliate so he decide to use it a different way to do unbelievable things, and this is how he knew what he was good at, during these 3 years, he walked for more adventures, he met more mysteliates and he become stronger,he actauly became the best friends of the mysteliates, then he decide to go where he wanted to be, now that he is ready. <- A memory of his backstory Fighting Mechanic He won't follow the players and prefer getting away from them, instand he will use his mysteliates to attack them.Have Slicer's speed. Have 5,000,00 Health. (If this OC win, Super is free to change the stats to make him more balanced.) Compared to the other masters, instand of having a Crisis mode or Directly restore some of his health, if he keep dying, he will start to use mysteliates around him. Basicly more you damage him, more he become harder to beat. If his health is equal or under 250,000; he will start to use the Mysteliate Heal that will heal him 200,00 health every 30 seconds. If his health is equal or under 150,000, he will start to use the Mysteliate Darkhearth, he will simply damage 30% of the players health and restore 300 if they get closer every 3 seconds. * Neutral attack/Mysteliate throw = Myster while running away from players will simply throw a Basic Mysteliate that will follow only 1 player, even if there a player closer to him, he will follow only 1. his health is equal or under 150,000, he will use the Strong Mysteliate instand of the Basic Mysteliate. * Green Attack/Climate Change = Myster will simply throw a Mysteliate Ice that will slow the players, this Mysteliate will simply roam around, not interested in following players. his health is equal or under 150,000, he will use the Mysteliate Fire instand of the Ice Mysteliate. * Yellow Attack/Fresh Escape = Myster will get on a Wind mysteliate that will push back the players, and fly with him to a random diraction far away from the players. [If his health is equal or under 150,000, he will start to use a Mysteliate Earthquake, he won't stop using the Mysteliate Wind, he will just put a Mysteliate Earthquake where he is standing before he fly away, and put another one where he will go after he land there.] * Red Attack/Deadly Chase = He will stop running for 3 seconds, use a Mysteliate Spike around him, and start to chase the closer player for 50 seconds. (While doing this attack he will have Piercer's speed then his speed will go back to Slicer) will only be able to use this attack when his health will be equal or under 150,000. Also when his health is equal or under 150,000, he will say this setence... (to actauly warn that it's going to get harder) Ze End Don't tell me there will be a King x Myster Ship.